Hard to Say Goodbye
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: When the truth is told things get a lot harder then they seem. Will Chris’s girlfriend ever forgive him for what he did in the past? ONE SHOT!


Hard To Say Good-Bye

By: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: When the truth is told things get a lot harder then they seem. Will Chris's girlfriend ever forgive him for what he did in the past? ONE SHOT!

Disclaimer: I only own Malina Hopkins

Pairing: Chris Jericho/ Malina Hopkins (OC)

Warnings: Language

Chris leaned over and placed a kiss on the woman who slept beside him. His girlfriend of six years slept peacefully by his side. But he hid a secret deep down inside of him. He was hiding the fact that he had slept with Trish Stratus while he was with his girlfriend. He never told his girlfriend about Trish because he knew that his girlfriend would kick Trish's ass and didn't want Trish to get hurt. His cell phone began to ring. He rolled out of bed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey." Said a female voice that he knew all too well. Trish was calling him.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I miss you."

"Trish I am with Malina and you know that."

"You mean to tell me that you are still with her? Chris you told me that she hasn't given you sex and I have. Now what's different?"

"Trish I can't see you anymore. My girlfriend is going to have my child."

"So the bitch finally gave you what you wanted."

"You don't get it Stratus. I used to you to get what I wanted. I didn't want to hurt Malina. Plus Malina I love her more than life itself. So end of discussion Stratus don't ever call me again." He heard the click of the phone. He looked at his girlfriend and he let out a sigh. He didn't know if he should tell her about Trish, but he knew that with his girlfriend being five months along with twins it wasn't the best idea.

Malina woke up and saw Chris standing next to the bed. "Chris." She said sitting up. She could tell that he was thinking of something. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing baby."

Malina put her hand on her stomach. "You are thinking something baby. I heard you talking to Stratus. What did she want?"

"Nothing baby."

"Damn it Chris tell me. You told her to never call you again."

"Well… promise not to get mad baby?"

"I promise."

"Well remember when you and I didn't have sex at all?"

Malina nodded her head. "Of course. I wasn't ready for it. Plus we were working on our relationship because you were away for quite some time."

"Yell yeah… I kind of told Trish."

"That we didn't have sex? God Chris why? Please don't tell me you fucked around with her?"

"It was only once Malina."

"Once?! God Chris!" Malina stood up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach.

"Malina are you ok?"

"No, Chris. Something is wrong with our babies."

"God." He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "My wife is going into early labor."

"We will be on our way soon sir."

At the hospital Chris waited in the waiting room. He ran a hand through his blond hair.

Trish came into the waiting room. "Jericho." She said softly.

Chris's eyes went to her form. "What the hell are you doing here Trish?"

"I hope you know I wasn't trying to come between you and Malina."

"Too late for that Malina probably has lost out babies."

"Your babies?"

"Two."

"She's having twins preemie?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She got upset with the fact that we slept together Trish."

Trish looked down at her hands. "I am sorry."

In Malina's hospital room Malina had given birth to a baby boy and a baby girl. Malina named the baby Irvine Christopher Jericho and the other one Maranda Lynn Jericho.

Malina laid in bed knowing that her babies being four months preemie things wouldn't be all that great. She knew that there was still a chance that her babies could die. She looked out the window and let out a sigh. "Please god please don't let me lose Irvine and Maranda. They are preemie, but they are my babies. Please don't let me lose their daddy to Trish Stratus the WWE Slut." She prayed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Jericho." Said the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"Send them in."

The nurse left and Trish came into the room.

Malina glared at Trish. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Malina listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Please listen to what I have to say."

"You want to take Chris from me."

"Actually no. I wanted to tell you that Chris and I made a mistake. We got drunk rarely and rarely slept together. But you and Chris are a match made in heaven really. You are both perfect for each other."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you make each other whole."

Malina thought for a moment. "I just wish he would have told me when it happened. Trish you are my best friend and you know that. Of course I can't really have my best friend sleeping with my boyfriend of six years. I can't really." She ran a hand through her black hair. "Maybe if he was to tell me about this sooner I would be more forgiving than I am now."

"But your babies?"

"They might live they might not. No mother would want to bury their kids. You know that Trish."

Trish nodded her head. "Don't leave Chris for this onetime thing. It will never happen again."

Malina sighed. "I know, but I really need to clear my head."

"You want me to send Chris in?"

She nodded her head. "Best for me to talk to him."

Trish nodded her head and left the room.

**Flashback**

"Hey Malina." Chris said.

"Yeah baby?"

"How would you feel if I went back to wrestling"

Malina put her hand on her flat stomach even though she was four months along she hardly looked pregnant. "Chris baby we talked about this before. You loved wrestling. It was time for you to have a break and now well… It would be great for you to go back. You love the business. So I can deal with this."

**End of flashback**

"You wanted to see me Malina?"

"Yes, Chris."

"Baby please don't leave me for this one mistake with Trish Stratus."

Malina growled. "How am I supposed to feel about you sleeping with Trish? Trish is my best friend."

"I am really sorry about that."

Malina sighed. "Chris I love you and all, but I think I need some choice time. To see if I can stay with you and the babies or me take the kids and you never see them again. Good byes aren't easy, but I just need time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this story. I just might make a sequel to this. I am not sure yet. Let me know what you think of it.


End file.
